metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Namihe
|location = Norfair Ridley's Hideout Sector 1 / Biosphere Sector 3 (PYR) Habitation Deck |homeworld = Zebes |behavior = Aggressive |color = Brown (natural) Violet (X Parasite hosts) |distinctions = |attacks = Spitting fireballs or electric projectiles Swallowing and spitting (Other M) Vortex breath attack (Other M) Lunging (Fusion) |weakness = Ice Beam (Super Metroid) Missiles, Charge Beam, Lethal Strike (Other M) Missiles, Charge Beam, Power Bombs (Fusion) }}The Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' is a tunnel worm found in the deepest parts of the planet Zebes. Description ''Super Metroid The Namihe is found stationary in the walls of extremely hot caverns of Norfair, where it will constantly spit blue-hot fireballs. Namihes are very similar to Funes except for their large, red eyes; they also spit fireballs at a much faster rate. In ''Super Metroid, Namihes are completely indestructible, but they can still be frozen for a shorter duration than other creatures. ''Metroid: Other M Chronologically, ''Other M is the Fune's first appearance since the destruction of planet Zebes. At least one Namihe is aboard the BOTTLE SHIP in Sector 1 / Biosphere, alongside one known Fune. Unlike the Namihes and Funes originally featured on Zebes, which were seemingly passive predators, this particular duo are extremely aggressive and can extend their bodies as well as move around their environment rather than staying nestled within a wall. These changes may be due to genetic manipulation by the Galactic Federation to create more efficient bioweapons, but their aggressive behavior is more likely the result of either the aggravating cries of the infant Ridley clone or MB controlling them with her brainwaves. As Samus explores the Biosphere, a Namihe comes out of the long dirt tunnel and rushes at her. She is able to jump over it and the Namihe soon leaves. Later, Samus fights the Namihe and the Fune together as a boss battle in the Subterranean Control Room. Both of the creatures have the same attack patterns: they will stick their heads out of holes in the walls and ceiling and fire energy bombs at Samus, reminiscent of their species' 2D appearances. Samus must target the Namihe's head in Search View and stun it with a Missile. This will make the Namihe come out of the wall and attack Samus more directly. At this point, Namihe is capable of temporarily entering a state in which it can absorb any of Samus' beam shots; once it has absorbed enough, it uses the beam's energy to strengthen their projectiles, resulting in a single blast that launches a spread of multiple energy bombs. Namihe also has another attack, which involves swallowing Samus and then spitting her out again. In order to defeat the Namihe, Samus must first stun it with a Charge Beam shot and then finish it off with a Lethal Strike or with another attack. Alternatively, she can use Missiles, but this will only damage the creature and will not leave it open to Lethal Strike, so it is less effective. If Samus takes too long to kill the Namihe after being pried out, it will go back in the wall. After either the Namihe or Fune is defeated, the other one becomes more difficult to battle. For example, the creature will not remain open to a Lethal Strike for as long the other one was, and it will be more difficult to pull out of the wall as it moves faster. ''Metroid Fusion Later, Samus finds Namihes on the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in both Sector 3 (PYR) and one part of the Habitation Deck; these Namihes, however, are either infected by X Parasites or are actually X mimics. The X versions of the Namihe have extendable necks and will lunge at Samus when she approaches. They can also spit fireballs at an angle whenever their target is out of their lunge attack's reach. These infected Namihes are much less heavily armored than their natural counterparts, as Samus can kill them with Missiles or charged shots. Because many X-infected Funes change into Namihes after a certain point in ''Metroid Fusion, it is very possible that Funes are young Namihes. This is supported by the fact that Namihes have eyes while Funes do not seem to possess any, suggesting that their eyes have yet to develop. Official data ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ;NAMIHE & FUUNE (pg. 161) :"These massive snake-like creatures attacks by poking out of alternating holes in the wall. Watch out for when their face appears. When it does, launch a missile and finish them off once knocked outside."'' ''Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition ;Bosses (pg. 18) :'Namihe and Fune :"There are Namihe and Fume sic worms that live inside the BOTTLE SHIP’S walls. When they come out to attack, they know better than to expose their entire bodies. They peek their heads out, launch electric projectiles, and then retreat back into the walls. Shoot the worms while their heads are exposed and they will eventually wriggle out of their holes. When they rear up to unleash an attack, use your Charge Beam to stun them. When they drop, rush their heads and use Lethal Strikes to kill them." ;Boss Battle - Namihe and Fune (pg. 62) :"Backtrack the way you came and stop to save your progress at the Navigation Booth just outside the next room. When you enter the next room, two tunnel worms come crashing out of the walls! This time, they don’t pass you by without attacking. They attack you with glowing orbs of energy from their mouths and occasionally come out of their tunnels to bite you! :Wait for the tunnel worms to pop their heads out of the wall and hit them with missiles. The missiles force them to retreat back into the walls temporarily. Move around the room until they begin to creep out again and continue to shoot them with missiles. If they slither out of the walls completely, run away from them to avoid getting chomped and shoot them from afar when they snake into the air, ready to strike. An alternate attack is to hit them with the Charge Beam while they’re out of the walls, then rush them and finish them off with a Lethal Strike. :If you cannot get the slimy beasts with a Lethal Strike, finish them off with missiles. The tunnel worms are more vulnerable to missiles while they execute their vortex breath attack. Stand as far away from the vortex as you can and unload as many missiles as you can. Crush both tunnel worms. Then the small square hatch in the corner of the room opens up. Drop into Morph Ball mode and roll in." Trivia *The Namihe's appearance, as well as its lunging attack (along with the Fune), may be a reference to the inner jaw of the Alien in the Alien film franchise, a series that Metroid was heavily based on. *The Namihe and Fune's appearance and battle tactics in Other M are very similar to the Bomb Guardian from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes; all three are worm-like creatures that use energy orbs to attack Samus. They are also similar to Botwoon of Super Metroid, as they too will stick their heads out of the ceiling and walls to launch projectiles. Similarly-moving creatures also include Serris (in Metroid Fusion) and the Animworm (in Metroid: Samus Returns). *The Namihe and Fune's battle theme in Other M is shared with the Brug Mass and Nightmare Unmasked battles. Gallery Namihe.png|Two Namihes from Super Metroid Long dirt tunnel Namihe.png|The Namihe in the long dirt tunnel Namihe.jpg|The Namihe boss in Other M Namihe energy bombs.jpg|The Namihe firing energy bombs at Samus. Namihe strike.jpg|Samus about to do a Lethal Strike on the Namihe. Fune and Namihe.jpg|Gallery Mode JP Other M Guide 161.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' References ru:Намихе Category:Species Category:X Category:Recurring Species Category:Indestructible Creatures Category:Lavalife Category:Zebes Category:Norfair Category:Ridley's Lair Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Biosphere Category:BSL Category:Sector 3 Category:Habitation Deck Category:Bosses